


Mikaelson's On Facebook

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Facebook, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in 2014. The Mikaelson family on facebook includes (O.C) Saraya Mikaelson. And other Originals/Vampire Diaries characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikaelson's On Facebook

Saraya Mikaelson - Uploads a picture (Damon, Enzo and Herself)   
Enzo: That brings back some memories Georgous (Enzo likes picture)  
Stefan, Caroline and Hayley like this picture   
Niklaus Mikaelson: When was this picture taken?  
Stefan Salvatore: Was about to ask the same thing :)  
Niklaus Mikaelson: You don't know either?  
Kol Mikaelson: Clearly he just stated that, look beautiful Paige  
Saraya Mikaelson: Thanks uncle Kol  
Damon Salvatore: I know I am in this picture but I don't remember it ;)   
Niklaus Mikaelson: Why did you wink at my daughter?  
Enzo: I agree with that but change daughter to soul mate  
Rebekah Mikaelson: Finally a Mikaelson with someone to care about  
Niklaus Mikaelson: Why did you wink at my daughter?  
Damon Salvatore: You mean like this :)  
Caroline Forbes: Damon you're not helping the situation, Sorry Klaus  
Elena Gilbert: When was this taken?  
Jeremy Gilbert: The Chronicles of Damon Salvatore's Dark Days   
Matt Donovan: And The adventures of Saraya Mikaelson and Enzo  
Saraya Mikaelson: Haha my sides are spliting with laughter   
Tyler Lockwood: Saraya, how can you be so loving and caring when your father is so cold and heartless?  
Niklaus Mikaelson: Watch your tongue if you want to keep it   
Hayley Crescent: Calm down Klaus, Tyler is just trying to wind you up. Nice picture Saraya   
Elijah Mikaelson: Yes shows the evil side of you and the answer to you're question Tyler, she was raised by all of us  
Finn Mikaelson: Not all of us, may I remind you I was in a box for nine centries, I didn't even know about her until I was released   
Kol Mikaelson: At least she didn't get the suicidle part of the family   
Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Enzo and Bonnie Liked this  
Bonnie Bennett: What is this all about?  
Enzo: Long story short Bon Bon, Saraya uploaded a picture, which in turn made Damon wink at her which made Klaus ask why he winked at her, Elena ask when it was taken, Jeremy and Matty boy to come up with some sarcastic answer, Tyler insulted Klaus by asking a question about my gorgeous's personality, Elijah answered the question, Finn got involved and Kol insulted him.  
Saraya Mikaelson: Breath Enzo breath  
Enzo: forgot to do that didn't I <3   
Damon Salvatore: You know it would be nice if you two could do that in privet   
Stefan, Elena, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Bonnie, Kol, Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt like this   
Saraya Mikaelson: I want to kill you right now Damon  
Enzo: Second that  
Klaus Mikaelson: I think I'm starting to like you Enzo  
Stefan Salvatore: Great a new sinster pairing in Mystic Falls and New Orleands  
Tyler Lockwood: Klefan forever ;)  
Saraya Mikaelson, Enzo, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Marcel, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett, Hayley Crescent, Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce Like this   
Finn Mikaelson: What is Klefan?   
Katherine Pierce: *Smacks Head on table* Tyler meant Klaus and Stefan Forever   
Damon Salvatore: I think I'm going to throw up  
Saraya Mikaelson: LOL! Hayley would murder Stefan before that happens   
Hayley Crescent Likes this  
Marcel: Or Klaus would find Mikael   
Enzo: *Whistles* Arkward   
Damon Salvatore: You missed Turtle off the end of that  
Klaus Mikaelson: I do not like this facebook with all your intentions, winks and hearts  
Hayley Crescent: And your point is?  
Finn Mikaelson: DEACTIVATE ACCOUNTS!!!!!!!!!  
Kol Mikaelson: Sorry darling but can't do that  
Finn Mikaelson: What is Facebook?  
Saraya Mikaelson: *Face Palms* A social media site  
Finn Mikaelson: This wasn't around during the 12 century   
Enzo: Welcome to the Twenty First Century mate  
Klaus Mikaelson: Good choice in a soul mate Saraya   
Rebekah Mikaelson: Klaus actually approving of someone   
Kol Mikaelson: It's a miracle   
Damon Salvatore: Was this the picture of when we were all at Dr Whitmore's new years party   
Saraya Mikaelson: Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner  
Jeremy Gilbert: Damon I think you just set yourself a newrecord  
Matt Donavon: Well at least broke his last one   
Enzo: Tick Tock georgous we have a date in 25 minutes   
Saraya Mikaelson signed off   
Enzo signed off   
Damon Salvatore: *Sings* I'm all alone there's nobody here beside me  
Katherine Peirce: Shouldn't that be Finn who sings that you have Elena  
Stefan Salvatore: Bonnie has Jeremy, Klaus has ironicly Hayley, Matt has Caroline, Rebekah and Marcel, Damon and Elena, Elijah might have Katherine, Finn has Sage, Enzo some how got Saraya, Kol well he has himself. And me well I have my memories.   
Tyler Lockwood: Hey what about me?  
Jeremy Gilbert: You have you're revenge to plan  
Finn Mikaelson: Can we all just leave this an deactive our accounts?  
*Finn Mikaelson Blocked*


End file.
